Maybe
by BonnietheBennett
Summary: Tyler Lockwood/Bonnie Bennett meet up at a party, and what ensues? Check out this story for an interesting look at this ship. Dedicated to Mind Fuck Tyler Lockwood my amazing rp lover!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

After coming back from the other side there wasn't many things that Bonnie could put up with, she knew that she needed to deal with others, but she didn't want to. For the most part she wanted to be left the hell alone. Although she had bonded with Damon on the other side, she now couldn't stand him as he continued asking favors from her. Bonnie sighed to herself, looking around. She still couldn't believe she had made it back to the land of the living, after remembering what had happened to Kai being stuck there for years. After retrieving magic from Nova Scotia she made her way back to the other side with her friends. The people she could stand to be around was dwindling in number. Bonnie sighed to herself and frowned for a moment unsure as to how exactly she was feeling. She knew that her friends were there for her, but seeing Stefan with Caroline and Damon with Elena was more than enough to make her want to puke. The lovey dovey crap had to end, love was disgusting and nothing would ever change her mind about it. After coming back she found out that Jeremy had moved on repeatedly after her, just as she had expected him to do since he didn't know if she'd be coming back. She groaned to herself and thought of the day that she had officially ended things with him. She groaned to herself, knowing what she needed to do. She paused for moment taking a sip of her drink before looking up at everyone in the party. That was the very moment she noticed Tyler Lockwood walking through. He was strong and powerful and at the same time a jerk. Bonnie remembered Caroline telling her what an ass he had been when he chose to seek revenge on Klaus instead of staying with her. Bonnie knew why Tyler had done it, but what she didn't know was if he was just going to do it again. Looking at his side came in a girl she didn't know and didn't recognize. So Tyler had shown up to the party with someone to prove to Caroline that he had moved on. Bonnie laughed to herself, all her friends were moving on and she needed some time to adjust to watching them fawn over each other. Bonnie was glad they were happy but at the same time, she was upset because she couldn't find a guy for her. She didn't want a push over, or someone that turned into a pussy when they fell in love. Bonnie remembered the days of Damon Salvatore being a strong, confident vampire and now they were all over because he had Elena. Bonnie kicked back on the sofa and looked at everyone. Tonight was going to be fun, but only because she made it be fun. And nothing and no one was going to get into her way. -  
Tyler had invited his cousin Beth to come to the party tonight, she was in town visiting and wanted to check out the local night life, it was at his suggestion that she come with him to a small party, it wasn't exactly what she had been asking for but he figured it might as well do. He smiled to himself and grinned ear to ear, with a knowing wink in the direction of Caroline and Stefan. He looked at them, their hands on one another holding on tight. He still had some feelings towards the blonde, but she had crushed him by sleeping with the one man who killed his mother and that was something to Tyler that was unforgiveable therefore their relationship would never rekindle. Loyalty was important to Tyler Lockwood and he rarely found anyone in Mystic Falls who could live up to the standards of it. Seeing everyone in the room, he noticed the beautiful chocolate girl sitting on the couch. Bonnie... Bonnie Bennett. Someone he had wanted to get close to for a while as he had always thought she was beautiful, but she was also forbidden seeing as she was Caroline's best friend. Tyler would never come between two friends, but what the hell did it matter now? Caroline had moved on to Stefan although he believed that Bonnie was still dating Jeremy. He wanted to go over, and say something to her but he didn't want to look like an idiot either. He looked at Beth and heard her whispering, "I'll catch up with you later." Tyler couldn't hear her very well, ever since turning into a human again his senses had been off. He listened in again. "What?" she asked, his eyes looking at Bonnie. "I'll catch up with you later." It was somewhat loud in the room with the music blaring. "Okay." he replied. He suddenly found himself moving over towards Bonnie Bennett, his legs carried him, Tyler knew he could talk to any girl and get a response, so why was he so worried about the witch?

"Bonnie" he said with a nod.

"Hello Tyler. Enjoy the show?" She asked curiously.

"What show?" he asked not getting what she was saying.

"I saw you staring at me!" she said. "That show, what have you come to gawk at the fact that I've come back from the other side?" She asked with a sigh.

"Oh.. I didn't think. I didn't think I was staring, just looking around in the general direction." he explained. He took a spot on the couch next to her.

She scooted away from him. "Haven't you heard of a little something called personal space?" She asked feeling something stirring inside of her the closer that he was. "And where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Girlfriend?" he blinked. "I am single, because no woman can tame this man."

Bonnie laughed. "Right.. well maybe.. you just haven't met the right girl yet." she explained.

"Are you suggesting you have a friend for me to meet?" he asked.

Bonnie folded her arms, "I am not suggesting a damn thing Tyler." she said, she wasn't in the slightest annoyed that he was here, she wanted him to be here, next to her, and she didn't know why.

"Awww Bonnie what's wrong are you on your period?" he asked before he realized it was probably not a good question to ask at all.

Bonnie made a fist and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"What the hell? You punch like Jeremy does. Has he been teaching you?" he asked.

"Fuck off." She said rolling her eyes.

"Is that a no?" he asked. "Where has he been at anyways?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear? He moved, and I left him." she said looking directly at Tyler. "And I am not even in the mood to deal with men tonight, so if you'll excuse me." she said with a sigh.

"Is that my cue to leave?" he asked looking at her.

"No it's mine. Now stay the hell away from me." she said getting up and walking away over towards the alcohol. She sashayed her hips side to side, in a teasing manner for Tyler.

Was she purposefully doing that thing with her hips? Tyler didn't know, all he knew was that he liked it. Had she been flirting with him? She had been a total bitch but he liked bitches. Liv had been a bitch, until she decided to go off on a suicide mission which really had pissed him off. Tyler didn't want to think about her right now, he wanted to think about how he was going to get Bonnie to kiss him tonight. Getting up he headed into the kitchen after her watching her getting drinks.

"You know you'll get fat if you drink too many of those." he said acting like a dick.

Bonnie looked at him. "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone." she said.

"What's wrong? Can't handle someone simply talking to you?" he asked. "If you go upstairs with me, we can do more than talk." he said.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose, "Oh really?" she asked. She turned towards him and cupped his cheeks with a smile bringing her lips down to his own, so very close to touching but not, she pulled back. "Four words for you Lockwood." she said. "You... can't... handle... me" she winked walking off grabbing her alcohol and starting to drink it. She knew that he would get his ego bruised and leave her alone for once and for all.

Tyler looked up at Bonnie sensing her about to kiss him, he leaned forward, well this had certainly been easy, his lips leaned down and suddenly she pulled back hearing he couldn't handle her. He groaned knowing she was testing him. Tyler wasn't used to this, normally he could compel girls who fought him off, although he wasn't like Damon Salvatore and wouldn't do that. He also knew that even IF he was a vampire he couldn't compel a witch. No, he needed to get down to the bottom of how to deal with Bonnie. Maybe Bonnie didn't like being hit on, maybe she wanted to be romanced. He followed her up the stairs where she was going. He wanted to see exactly what she was up to and he wasn't going to lose his prospect for the night.

Bonnie headed upstairs, she knew Tyler would follow her, and she decided she would make her big move on him, the two flirting back and forth, he being a dick, she being a bitch, it was kinda fun, but she knew the jock liked her and she was going to take full advantage of what Caroline had let go of. The music was even louder now pounding through the walls, someone was going to call the police and they would all get arrested for underage drinking, she was sure of it. She wandered into a private room and sat down on the bed, looking up, waiting for him to join her.

So this was how she wanted to play things, tease him and get him right where she wanted. He walked into the room and looked at her. "Ooops wrong room." he said, turning around to leave.

Bonnie looked up, "Tyler.. wait." She said feeling frustrated because she knew he was doing this on purpose, to get her right where he wanted her to be. Begging for him.

"Yes Bonnie?" he asked. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Stay." she said with a smile. "Please." She patted the spot next to her.

"You mean you want me here?" he asked feeling like his ego was getting stroked.

"Maybe." she said, watching him walking into the room.

"What do you mean maybe?" he asked. "It's a yes or no answer. And I'm going to leave now." he said.

"Yes!" She said too excitedly. "I mean yes stay." she slowed down.

He moved over towards the bed sitting down, looking at the way she crossed her shapely thighs and sat on the corner of the bed, so innocent yet so far from it as well, he could tell. He looked at her. "I'll only stay because you want me to." he said with a nod.

Bonnie looked at him and smiled. "Okay thank you."

"But Why do you want me to stay Bonnie?"

"Because I'm at a party and I'm bored." she explained.

Tyler was ahead, things were looking his way finally, he was going to get to make out with the Bennett witch. He knew that nothing she would say besides STOP would stop him. "I could.. always teach you that one thing Jeremy never did." he winked.

Bonnie looked at him, "If you're referring to sex.. yeah he taught me." she said.

"That's not what I meant." he said. "I meant great sex."

She lied, "We did have great sex." she explained.

He looked at her, "You've never had great sex until you've had sex with me."

Bonnie laughed, "Is this.. is this your plan Tyler? Because I'm not an easy girl." she explained. "It's going to take a whole lot more than talking to me one night to get me to have sex with you." She said. "I'm not Caroline." she explained, knowing that her friend tended to go from guy to guy quite often.

Tyler looked at Bonnie, wrapping an arm around her. "Look, you and I have been through some real shit lately with our exes." he explained. "I'm not looking for anything serious, just a little bit of fun."

"You're disgusting. And I am giving you the count of ten to get out of here." she said closing her eyes. "1...2..." she started counting. "3...4...5"

Tyler knew that now was the moment he had to make a move on her, before she kicked him out for the night. He noticed her eyes were shut, and he looked at her. "Come on Bonnie." he said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"6...7.. I will use my magic to hurt you." she warned.

"What about this instead?" he asked grabbing hold onto her chin, he leaned forward and kissed her lips being bold, being brave, being Tyler.

Bonnie heard his talk and continued, "8" and suddenly he kissed her. His lips were on hers. She felt her body turn into mush, there was no way in hell she was going to let him win, she wouldn't kiss him back for anything. "Wait." She pulled back opening her eyes. "You think you can just kiss me like that?"

"I think I just did." he said with a smile.

"You dated my best friend. This is wrong." She explained.

"She's with Stefan now it doesn't matter." he said.

She shoved him down onto the bed. "Shut up." she explained. In what felt like seconds she had him pinned to the bed, his hands above his head, she looked at him and held his hands there.

"No I don't think I will shut up." he explained. "You'll have to make me."

Bonnie leaned over and crushed her lips to his, keeping him quiet, her tongue went into his mouth and tangoed against his own, she sucked on his tongue biting into it fiercely. She moved her hands down his chest, lifting his shirt off immediately. She knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't stop herself. She looked at him. "Wait what about the girl you brought?" She asked with a look.

"That's my cousin.. and please don't mention other girls right now." he said.

"Alright." Bonnie answered continuing to kiss him. She moved her hand down between his thighs palm rolling over his cock.

He looked at her and felt himself growing hard at her touches. "Fuck!" he said nearly growling.

Suddenly the door flung open. It was Matt.

"Oh hi Tyler.. sorry." he said. "Bonnie Caroline is looking for you." he explained.

Tyler looked up at Matt, "Dude you just cock blocked me." he said.

Bonnie got up and started towards the exit. "I have to go Tyler." She said, thinking about the fact that she had just made out with Tyler Lockwood.

He jumped up after her. "Wait." he said. "I'm not good at this." Matt was gone. "Go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Bonnie blushed poking his chest "And why should I?" she asked with a smile.

"Because you know you want this." he explained. "I mean you took my shirt off." he said.

Bonnie smiled and looked at him, patting his head. "Maybe" she explained and turned on her heel to meet Caroline. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Bonnie had made out with Tyler Lockwood, she couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to do such a thing, she knew she hadn't been thinking exactly clearly just then. She knew that there had to be a reason why she had stooped that low to go after Caroline's ex boyfriend. It had to the the fact that she was lonely, that was the only explanation. Jeremy was gone, and Bonnie was lonely. Nothing seemed to make sense besides that. Bonnie knew what she needed to do and in order to do it. She had to avoid Tyler. Somehow Tyler had gotten her phone number and sent her texts about their date, she had avoided him because she was confused. She wanted to go on the date, and at the same time she didn't. She wanted to go because he was amazing and she had a thing for him, she chastized herself for having a thing for him. She couldn't believe she had a thing for Tyler Lockwood. She barely knew him, and what he knew was through Caroline and Jeremy, Jeremy always saying what a dick he really was. Bonnie didn't know if she wanted to be with a dick, she wasn't sure about it. Then she realized she was thinking about being with him. "No" she yelled to herself looking in the mirror. "No Tyler, No nothing." She explained. Bonnie knew that he had just gotten out of a relationship with Liv Parker. Bonnie hated Liv, but she didn't want to be someone's rebound either. Sighing to herself, she sat down, enjoying her Saturday so far, in a house alone as it always should be.

-  
Tyler was a little bit shocked about how far he had gotten with the Bennett witch, he wasn't expecting to get that far with her and to explore everything with her, from kissing to taking his shirt off and if Matt hadn't interuptted what else might have happened? He felt a twitch in his jeans at the thought. She was beautiful and unlike any girl he had ever known before, she was different from most women and Tyler liked that. She was a little on the evil side and Tyler knew one thing, he had to have her, end of statement. It wasn't the fact that dating her could hurt Caroline and Jeremy, it was literally everything about her, the way she acted to the way she smelled, she was a bitch and he needed her in his life to balance him. Caroline had been needy, Liv had been a bitch but she had also been psycho and here was this witch who was his equal in many ways. It was perfect, she was perfect and that meant he would have to fight for her. Caroline had been easy enough to persuade into dating him since they had been friends forever, Liv kinda forced him to be with her, but Bonnie. Bonnie was different, much different and Tyler knew she would ignore him and avoid him. He had planned on it, so when she avoided his calls and texts over the next couple of days, he getting her number from Jeremy who almost refused to give it up calling Tyler a dick and telling him not to go after Bonnie since they had just broken up. Tyler had figured it was better to get her number from someone he didn't talk to on a regular basis like Elena or Caroline, because then no one would ask a question of what was going on. Deciding to forget about the fact that she had ignored his texts and calls, he would go over and visit her. It was 5 o clock, he picked up a fried chicken meal from KFC and flowers and knocked on her door.

Bonnie heard a knock at the door, she wasn't sure who it was, probably a salesman. She walked over towards the door wearing a purple shirt and blue bell bottom jeans. "I'm not interested." she said calling out. She opened the door seeing Tyler with food and flowers "I'm definitely not interested." she said shutting the door on him, but he pushed through.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes Tyler."

"Let me in." he explained. "I brought you dinner since I never see you eat, fried chicken." he said.

"Oh. So you think you can just waltz into my house with fried chicken and I'll let you stay?" she asked quirking a brow.

"Basically." he replied. "That and the fact that I know you won't kick me out."

Bonnie looked at him, "Try me Tyler.. Try me." she explained.

"You know what your problem is?" he asked.

She looked at him and huffed, "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me." she explained.

"When's the last time you got laid?" he asked pointedly.

She snapped her fingers. "LEAVE NOW!" She expressed.

"Hey it's just a question Bonnie." he continued.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "It's a question you've got no business knowing about." She explained. "And it's been a while."

"How long is a while?"

"5 months okay? And before that I went without for 17 years." she said heatedly.

"You need it."

"Get out of my house." she said looking at him. There was no way that Bonnie was going to take this kind of talk from Tyler. "Get the hell out." she exclaimed.

"Okay, so maybe I approached this the wrong way. Come on Bon I brought you fried chicken.. let me stay." he said. "Or do you have company coming over?" he asked.

"No.." she bit her lip enjoying him being here very much. "No company."

"So let me stay." he said. He started to lay out everything in the kitchen, finding plates and forks and setting up a grand display. He found some candles and lit them.

"What's all this for anyways?" She asked with a pointed look at him.

"This is.. our first date Bonnie." he said.

"I told you maybe."

"Your mouth protests but your body wants it." he said with a smile and a wink.

Bonnie looked at him. "Tyler this isn't a date.. okay? And I'm about five seconds from telling you to get the hell out of my house or else."

"Or else what?" he asked. "Gonna hurt me with your magic Bon?"

"Don't call me that." she said as she shivered. "Don't fucking call me that." she explained.

Tyler looked at her seeing how it was affecting her body when he called her that, seeing the goosebumps rising. "Bon." he moved over towards the table setting everything up. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Does Bon like me? I think so."

Bonnie looked at him, "Oh shut up you think every girl likes you." she said. "I never said I liked you, You're the one invading MY house and furthermore.."

"Furthermore what Bonnie? Spit it out." he encouraged.

"Furthermore." She lied. "We never should have kissed, it was wrong and it will never happen again." She growled.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never!" she explained even more.

Tyler looked up at her, "I got it.. never." he said. He moved his hand to her cheek touching it looking up into her eyes.

Bonnie had never been touched by anyone like this before, Jeremy never had and the emotions she felt for this man. Oh Gods be damned. She looked at him and placed her hands on his cheeks in return. She leaned forward "Never" she crushed her lips against his. He looked at her and grabbed hold of her hair tangling his fingers in it, pulling her into him, his lips crushed against hers, his tongue moving into her mouth, her tongue moved against his and she sucked his tongue. Bonnie couldnt believe what she felt with Tyler. Maybe it was time to let go, maybe it was time to enjoy what she wanted to enjoy since coming back from the other side. She pushed him into the table climbing onto his lap straddling him, holding him still, he moved onto the table, Bonnie used both her hands and shoved everything off the table. Plates clattered onto the floor. She pulled back and looked at him.

Tyler wasn't sure what to do, she had made the move after telling him she'd never kiss him again, yet he had, yet it was so hot and so passionate, he didn't want to stop. He wondered just how far she would let him go tonight. "Bon" he said repeating the name that she loved to hear so much. He grabbed hold of her dress and lifted it over her head until she was in her bra and panties. He reached around and unsnapped her bra. "Tell me if you want to stop."

Bonnie looked at him and felt him taking off her dress and bra, her breasts bounced free, she immediately felt him taking a nipple into his mouth and she moaned. She had never done something so reckless before, having sex with a guy that had been with her best friend and not only that but a guy she hadn't even been out on a date with yet. After hearing his comment, she looked at him. "Don't stop." She said with a moan, no she didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to continue doing what he was doing. She grabbed hold of his shirt lifting it over his head. "I owe you for the chicken you bought that's now on the floor." She explained.

"Just Shut up!" he said pulling her closer into him. Bonnie went into his arms instantly, her teeth biting into his bottom lip. "I'm going to take you against this fucking table." he said.

Bonnie had never done anything like that before, she and Jeremy had been on the couch before and to the bed but that was all she had done. She knew that Tyler was much more experienced, which turned her on even more, although she felt bad about it. Moving her hands to his chest she let it move down his well chiseled frame. "I-I've only been with Jeremy." She explained, hoping he didn't mind, worried that he might.

Tyler listened to her grabbing her hips and pulling her close, he grabbed hold onto her panties and tore the fabric of them in his hands, even though he was human he was strong but there wasn't much to the silky red panties to begin with. He tossed them to the side. "Then you've never been with a real man before." he said. "That's okay. I'll show you what it's like."

Bonnie blushed, her face turning purplish since she was brown and pink blushes couldn't be seen. She looked at him. "Don't you think we should think about..."

"Stop right there, don't you dare mention Caroline or Jeremy."

She looked at him. "You're right." she said.

"I'm not just right I'm damned right." he said.

She poked his chest watching him continuing to get undressed. Her cell phone started going off, she reached down to take it. Tyler pushed her hand away. "What? I can't answer my phone?"

"Whatever it is, has to wait." he said.

"Or I could make YOU wait." she teased.

He took her hand, and she smiled thinking he was being sweet, that was the very moment that he put her hand over his hardness. "I would rather not wait much longer." he said.

Bonnie cleared her throat and squeezed him then watched him finish taking off his clothes. She looked at him once he was naked, and her jaw dropped, he had a huge cock. She was suddenly scared. "Uhm" she said.

He caught her staring. "Something wrong? Or you like what you see?"

She smiled, "You're just.. you're huge." she said her eyes opened wide.

"Get on the table." he commanded.

Bonnie was shocked by the way he talked to her. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, get on the table."

Bonnie was naked, naked with Tyler. She knew she had gone too far, and now he was ordering her onto the table. "What? You mean we're going to do it right here?" she asked thinking it wasn't very romantic on top of a table.

"Right here." he said looking at her. He knew it wasn't romantic but it was hot, she had stripped for him and given him everything he wanted except the one thing that he was going to take next.

Bonnie knew she wasn't thinking right, or thinking straight and a part of her was worried this would come back to bite her in the ass, but the other part, wanted this, needed this and desired this. "I have an answer to your question you asked earlier. It's been months." she said with a nod.

Bonnie laid completely down on the table looking up at him, and seeing him walk away for a brief moment. "Ty?" she asked and few moments later he returned, she looked up at him with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh" he said grabbing her hands and grabbing rope tying them together.

"What-what are you doing?" Bonnie had never experience anything like this before, he was taking her as his prisoner, making her into his slave.

"You'll see." he said.

Bonnie was cold, her naked back and thighs against the table. She felt him moving between her thighs and suddenly his tip poking at her. "Oh god!" she said biting her bottom lip.

"Get ready." he said, slipping on a condom and shoving a little inside of her.

"Fuck!" she called out feeling him sliding in even more until he fit completely inside of her. "Oh god! Shit! AAAAA" she screamed out realizing what she was doing. "Move please."

He looked at her "As you wish." he started moving his hips hard and fast inside of her, making the table bounce below the. "You're tight." he said with a smirk.

Bonnie moved her hands to his back sliding them down, digging her nails into his back. She groaned and looked up at him.

"Put your legs around me." he said with a smile. Bonnie did as she was told and put her legs around him, wrapping around tight. His hands pinned her to the table, both palms flat against it. He started to pick up pace as he looked at her.

Bonnie didn't want to scream or give him the satisfaction of screaming but this felt good and amazing, she was starting to wish she had done it a week ago with him. She looked up into his eyes, seeing him looking into hers, and she placed her hands over his hands. She moaned and felt his cock moving around inside of her body, almost like he was searching for something. It was at that very moment that she felt him hitting against her in a very sensitive spot. She gripped onto him tightly and let a ripple of excitement flood through her body as she yelled. "TYLER!" and poured out over his cock.

Tyler was ready to keep going, he wasn't going to stop for anyone or anything. He kept filling her again and again with his largeness and pounded her even. It felt so good to him.

Bonnie flipped him over with her body and decided to take control, nothing was going to stop her, not even the fact that her hands were tied.

"Careful Bon!" he teased, as she looked at him. She grinned ear to ear and smiled for a moment before she started moving her hips up and down over him. She rocked herself on him hearing moans and excitement coming from his lips. "Dirty girl." he said.

After what seemed like hours to Bonnie, but was really about forty minutes, Tyler reached his release and came. Bonnie looked at him feeling him emptying inside of her. "What.. what the hell have I just done?" she asked looking at him, except she was horrified. "I just broke girl code. You have to leave and now." she said with a sigh. She was so worried about what she would tell Elena or Caroline or even Jeremy. Yeah Jeremy I slept with your ex enemy. "GET OUT!" She screamed.

Tyler was hurt, confused, unsure what was wrong with her but he was also pissed. He gathered his clothes and started getting dressed. "Guess it wasn't what you wanted." he said.

Bonnie glared at him, "Just get out." she said. She hated herself and that she had done this. And the worst part? She now had to deal with the fact she had feelings for him. "You can never tell anyone we did this." she said with a sigh.

Bonnie watched him turn around and take off, no girl had ever acted like this besides her, so why was she doing it now. "Don't worry I'll see myself out and don't worry I won't bother you ever again." he said. "I'll go back to Liv now."

Bonnie's heart broke in two, and she wanted to tell him no to stop. But he wouldn't and she couldn't. She watched him leave out the front door and she realized letting him leave had been the worst mistake she had ever done before. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed by quickly, but for Bonnie Bennett, it wasn't quick, it felt like a slow time had passed by for every waking moment that she spent, she pictured Tyler's arms around another woman, Liv Parker to be exact. And who had driven him into her arms? She had. Bonnie knew that she needed to tell Tyler how she was feeling, the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about him. The fact that at night when she touched herself, it was to him and thoughts of what they had done, the very idea that she felt she could be falling in love with him as he was the only person to occupy her mind. Normally it was Caroline or Elena or even Jeremy, but lately it had been Tyler and only Tyler. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, she wanted to say that everything was alright and she'd learn to tell Caroline that she had feelings for Tyler. But she didn't tell him for two reasons, the first reason being that Bonnie didn't wish to see him, she knew that he had gone back to Liv and that would kill her quite honestly to know that she had done that. And the second reason was because Jeremy was back in town and he assumed they were back together because he was back. She didn't know how to hurt Jeremy, she wasn't sure just how to tell him that she had fallen for Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler woke up in Liv's arms two weeks of this and he was getting sick of it. Tyler cared about Liv, but since she had done her stunt to basically commit suicide, he knew that he shouldn't be with her because she was crazy. But everyone else was happy, including Bonnie. He had heard the rumors that she had hooked back up again with Jeremy Gilbert. It disgusted him, to picture Bonnie sleeping with another man so he spent many nights around Liv trying to forget everything about Bonnie that he possibly could. He knew that no matter what happened there was going to always be a part of him that missed Bonnie and her spirit, he knew that he had feelings for that witch but he didn't want to act on them. She had told him to go away and he wasn't one to stay where he wasn't wanted. This Jeremy thing was a low blow, it was almost as if she had used him for sex because she missed Jeremy and that he meant nothing to her. The sad truth was, Tyler wasn't used to girls pushing him away, not like Bonnie had.

Tyler made his way to Whittmore College, thinking about everything going on around him but mostly of Bonnie, the spark, the excitement they had between them was unparalleled. It was something he couldn't explain although he wanted to. He wanted to tell Liv that he had slept with Bonnie which was why he couldn't sleep with her anymore because something in him had changed. He no longer desired another woman like that, except Bonnie and even though he hated himself for it, he knew he had to have her again. -

Physics 101. Bonnie sat through a disturbing lecture about pulleys and weight systems, she couldn't believe this was actually a 101 class, it was boring and ridiculous and difficult. Bonnie had always loved science but this class was more like math to her than anything. She looked out the window and watched as Tyler passed by, he noticed the blonde to his right. Liv. Liv Parker. Didn't that bitch know just how incredibly lucky she was to even be with Tyler? Bonnie closed her eyes and pictured a different world, a world where she could be in charge, a world where everyone cared if Tyler dated Liv and didn't care if she dated Tyler. Part of Bonnie wanted to run out and kiss Tyler, the other part knew that she would be murdered if she even tried. Liv's magic was much stronger than hers although she could protect herself, she didn't want to piss her off. "Tyler." she sighed to herself momentarily forgetting about the class in front of her. -  
Tyler walked with Liv to his next class, he turned towards her and smiled. "See you later." She looked at him. "Not without a kiss." She kissed his lips, he pulled back. "What's with you lately?" Liv asked. "You've been different, ever since you went to that party." she said. "I knew I should have gone with you." she explained. "I'll never stop beating myself up for what I did Tyler, and I'm sorry." she said with a grin. "I hope one day you'll forgive me." she said with a smile. "I'll see you later." Liv started walking towards the exit, ever since Tyler had broken up with her, she had dropped out of school. She had no reason to attend as he had said he never wanted to see her again. "I love you." she said as faint as a whisper. Tyler couldn't bring himself to say it back, for he knew the truth, he didn't love her. Not anymore. Not after what had happened.

Suddenly, Tyler watched someone walk up. "You guys look happy together." Jeremy explained.

Tyler looked at him. "I guess so?" He thought he was being weird.

"Bonnie and I.. we used to be like that." he explained.

"And now?" Tyler wondered.

"And now.. let's just say we haven't touched each other, kissed or anything since I've gotten back. Something or should I say someone is on her mind and I am determined to figure out exactly who it is and kick their ass." he said.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm sure you will." he said realizing that Bonnie hadn't touched or kissed Jeremy and according to Jeremy she was feeling for someone else, Tyler knew that meant him. There was no one else, as difficult as it was for him to move on with Liv, it had been just as difficult for her to move on with Jeremy.

"I'm going to get Bonnie back, if it's the last thing I do." he explained. "You have Liv wrapped around your finger, I intend to do that with her." he said moving past him. "Take Care."

Bonnie finished her class, and started in the direction towards where she knew Tyler was, what class he was in, it was also in the science building Microbiology. Bonnie had no idea what Tyler wanted to take the class for seeing that he was training to become a police officer, somethign that made Bonnie fearful. She didn't want her future husband putting his life on the line day in and day out. Bonnie realized what she had just thought about. Marriage. With Tyler Lockwood and they weren't even dating yet. She shook her head, hitting herself to get the images out, but they kept pouring in like juice into a glass, images of her walking down the aisle, becoming Mrs. Lockwood, their wedding reception, everything, and all of it. It was at that moment that Bonnie realized he could truly be THE one.

Bonnie had pictured her wedding day since she was a little girl, just like little girls do, but she had never pictured who it was going to be with. Even though she had loved Jeremy, she had never seen him as husband material. But Tyler... she had to get him away from Liv, she had to, she had no other choice. It was important to get him away from her and Caroline and Bonnie didn't even know why she had let him go. Why had she had pushed him into being with Liv again, she knew she had been a total bitch but she had been scared of what the others would say, or what they would do if they found out that she was interested, or in love with Tyler Lockwood. It was at that very moment that Bonnie realized it didn't matter what the others had to say, she felt for Tyler, and nothing was going to stop her from feeling this way.

Love is something that you have to fight for, it is never easy, and sometimes the love you fight the hardest for is the best love of all. So she stood, perfectly still, looking inside of the classroom, seeing everyone seated, and seeing Tyler. She was hiding behind the door only taking small glances, trying to make sure that he did not catch her, but she had to see him. She had to.

-  
"Eukaryotic micro-organisms possess membrane-bound cell organelles and include fungi and protists, whereas prokaryotic organisms which all are microorganisms are conventionally classified as lacking membrane-bound organelles and include eubacteria and archaebacteria. Microbiologists traditionally relied on culture, staining, and microscopy. However, less than 1% of the microorganisms present in common environments can be cultured in isolation using current means. Microbiologists often rely on extraction or detection of nucleic acid, either DNA or RNA sequences." (Wikipedia)

Tyler listened to Professor Scotts drone on and on. He didn't give a shit about this, he wanted to be out of here and going to the academy so he could take his mind off of things. He looked up and suddenly watched as he made eye contact with Bonnie Bennett staring into the classroom window. He knew she was out there, he started to cough and loudly.

"Mister Lockwood why don't you excuse yourself for a drink of water?" he asked with a nod.

"Sure professor." he started out of the classroom and towards the door. -

He had made eye contact, and was leaving the classroom. "Shit" Bonnie said out loud, she started down the hallway pretending as if she hadn't been watching him.

"Bonnie" he called out.

Bonnie turned over her shoulder. "Oh.. it's you." she said.

"Bonnie, don't play stupid. I know you were watching me." he said. "But what I don't know is why." he explained.

Bonnie turned over her shoulder. "Tyler, I was just passing by and peeking in to see... to see what Professor Scotts was like in case I have to take him next semester." she said.

He looked at her, "Come with me."

"No!" she exclaimed.

"I said, come with me. What do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked.

"No but make it quick I have to meet up with my boyfriend." she said.

"Funny thing is I just spoke to your boyfriend, he seems worried." he said moving up towards her and offering her his arm.

"About?" she took his arm and started off with him.

"About you seeing someone else, he said you don't kiss or touch him anymore." he explained. "he said liv and I are how you used to be."

Bonnie sighed. "I just.. I haven't felt well is all." she lied.

Tyler led her out the door and behind the building. "Bonnie tell me the truth...do you like me?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him, "Of course I like you you're my friend, even though you're a dick sometimes." she explained.

"No, you know what I meant.. do you like me like that?" he asked looking at her.

"Tyler I'm not sure what you're talking about. You've got a girlfriend, and I well I have a boyfriend and..."

He stepped forward pressing her against the wall, his body heated against hers.

'Lord please let this man get off of me before I react' she silently prayed.

"That's not what I asked you." he repeated. "Do you want me?" His hands pressed behind her head, palms flattened against the cool brick of the building.

"Tyler I-"

"Shhh" he said leaning down and pressing his lips so close to hers they nearly touched.

Bonnie looked up. "Ty.. I" She grabbed hold of his head and pulled him in closer, she couldn't get enough of being close to him, he made her feel things, amazing things just by being around him. When he was around she didn't think about Liv or Caroline or Jeremy or what anyone would have to say. She crushed her lips to his to see if he would respond.

The moment her lips crushed against his, he forced her up against the wall, his tongue immediately went into her mouth as he spoke between kisses. "I... haven't..stopped... thinking... about.. you."

"Tyler," she said breaking away from the kiss. "This is cheating." she said. "We are cheating, and we can't do this." she explained.

"I haven't touched Liv, and you haven't touched Jeremy. So this.. this isn't cheating." He stepped forward and grabbed her shirt, lifting it off of her, and over her shoulders.

"But we're gonna get caught." she explained looking at him.

"STOP THINKING!" he said as she stepped forward, she grabbed hold of his shirt and took it off, tossing it to the side. Both of them were wedged between the two buildings, a place where anyone hardly ever came by.

Bonnie lost herself in Tyler, kissing, touching, exploring, and finally telling him that she wanted him more than anything she wanted him and for a long time too.

Tyler was loving kissing her and exploring her, the two weeks they had been apart had seemed like forever. But he knew better than that. He also knew that the moment he went home he was going to break it off with Liv for good, and Bonnie could do the same with Jeremy. He couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Let's go back to my house for the rest of the day." he said not wearing a shirt.

"What about our classes Tyler? What about our friends?" she asked.

"They won't miss us, and get notes from someone you trust." he said.

Bonnie realized that he was reckless but that was part of the allure to him. She knew that she would never ever do this for another man, but Tyler was different she would do anything for him.

"I'll do it. Let's go. Let's get out of here. We have uhm. A lot of catching up to do." she explained.

Suddenly footsteps approached, and a voice chimed in. "Wow.. just wow." Bonnie knew who the voice belonged to before she even looked up. It was Caroline, somehow Caroline had gotten through to them.

"I can explain." Bonnie started.

"Don't even" she replied and in an instant, as soon as she had come, Caroline had also gone, blurring away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie knew in that very moment that Caroline blurred away that she was in a lot of trouble. "Shit" she said turning towards Tyler. "I guess our cover is blown, and not only that." she explained. "Liv and Jeremy are going to know that we cheated." she said. "Sucks to be them." she explained. She looked to him and folded her arms. "What do you think happens next?" she asked. Suddenly her phone rang it was Caroline.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This has got to be one of the stupidest and most selfish things I have EVER seen you do Bonnie." she said, an air of annoyance in her voice.

"Caroline?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I know he's your ex."

Caroline spoke up, "You really think I care if you date Tyler?" she asked. "That has nothing to do with this. You both are dating other people and cheating!" she emphasized the last point. Bonnie nodded and spoke to Caroline.

"I haven't touched Jeremy since he returned." she said.

"Do you have any idea how devistated he is going to be?" she asked. "Either you tell him or I will." she exclaimed.

Bonnie looked at Tyler, "Alright Caroline. I will tell Jeremy." she said with a sigh. "And Tyler will tell Liv." she explained hanging up the phone. "Great! She says if we don't tell them that she will." she said. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"What if.. what if we had a party at my house and got them drunk and told them?" he asked.

"What kind of an idea is that?" she asked with an eye roll. "They will kill us both." she said.

Tyler looked at her, "At least with them being drunk their defenses will be down." he said. "I'll tell Liv, you tell Jeremy." he said.

Bonnie looked at him and sighed. "This is gonna suck. But you know what? Jeremy deserves it, because he cheated on me." she said with a nod knowing that meant that Liv didn't deserve it.

"Liv didn't deserve it and I have a funny feeling she is going to go after you Bonnie." he said.

Bonnie looked at him. "Still want to spend an afternoon with me?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Bennett, I've got nothing better to do." he said. "Besides plan a party."

That afternoon, Bonnie and Tyler went back to Lockwood manor, and had sex in every single room, not giving a damn what anyone thought about them, about their future together or anything at all. Bonnie knew she was dating Jeremy, and Tyler knew he was dating Liv, but for the moments that passed, nothing could stop them. Nothing!

The next night Bonnie was getting dressed, she felt someone sneak into her room. "Ty?" she almost asked before seeing it was Jeremy.

"Surprise." he said with a smile handing her flowers.

Bonnie looked at him. "What are these for?" she asked.

"Because I love you and I wanted you to know."

Bonnie put the flowers down. "Jeremy, I don't deserve these." she said.

"Yes you do, you're everything to me Bonnie, everything." he said.

Bonnie wanted to tell him about Tyler right then and there but she knew Tyler had another plan.

Tyler knew that this wasn't going to go down as he hoped, he knew he'd tell Liv when she was drunk and hoped that she wouldn't freak out exactly although he knew that she would. He smiled to himself and got dressed, heading down the stairs. "Well here we are." he said looking at Matt and smiling.

"Hey man." he said. "What's going on between you and Bonnie?" he asked.

"Matt..." he said with a smile. "You gotta believe what's going on." he said with a smile. "I think I'm in love with her." he said.

"But you're with Liv?" he asked.

"Not after tonight." he said. "From now on it's gonna be Bonnie and only Bonnie." he explained.

"Your guests are arriving." he said. "You know Jeremy is my friend." he said with a shrug. "Whatever you two are doing behind his back upsets me." he said. "But you know you are always my best friend, I want what's gonna make you happy." he said with a nod.

"She makes me happy." he said with a smile. He looked at him. "That's why.. this party has to go perfectly." he said. -

Bonnie walked inside the house, she knew what was going to go down tonight and she was scared. Bonnie knew that if she didn't tell Jeremy that Caroline would, so she had no choice other than to tell him.

Walking into the party had been interesting enough, seeing all her friends, everyone looked great. Bonnie looked up and saw Liv and Tyler together. She clenched her fists, tonight was the night that all this ended. She looked at Jeremy. "We need to..." she said. "We need to talk." she explained.

"Damn right we do." he explained. Jeremy reached into his pocket and held on tightly to the small ring box which held the most beautiful heart shaped diamond ring, Bonnie's favorite style. He was going to ask her to be serious with him by giving her a promise ring. Jeremy was sure that tonight was the night that he needed to give her this, a promise that one day they would be married. He let the ring roll around in his pocket, ready at any moment to give it to her.

Bonnie had no clue he was going to do this, and she walked inside seeing Caroline and Stefan already making out. Bonnie could feel the heated glare from her. She wanted to tell Jeremy now but something told her to wait like Tyler had said until a few drinks were in him.

-  
A few hours past and everyone was well liquored, Tyler was with Liv and enjoying the party that had been planned. He was proud of himself, he did a good job with the party. He wasn't quite ready to tell Liv everything going on, but he decided soon enough he would be.

"Tyler let's go upstairs to your room." she said with a wink.

"No, no thank you." he exclaimed.

"Tyler what's wrong with you lately? You don't touch or kiss me, you don't want anything to do with me, things aren't the way they used to be." she said. "It's almost like you're in love with someone else." she pouted.

"Don't push me Liv." he growled, knowing he had probably had too many drinks tonight himself.

"Then kiss me or tell me what's going on." she said. "Are you in love with someone else?" She leaned forward trying to kiss him, and he pulled away immediately.

"I am" he explained.

"You are... what?"

"in love with someone else. I was going to tell you."

Liv stood perfectly still for about a minute, her jaw clenched, her face turning bright red. She didn't utter but three words when she finally spoke. "Who..is...she?"

Bonnie stood with Jeremy looking at him, she paused for a moment seeing him staring full at her.

"Bonnie there's something I wanted to ask." he took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"You fucking bitch!" a voice called out, belonging to Liv Parker. She stormed over towards her, "I hope you suffer."

Liv looked at Bonnie, "Aluxem Inisis" Bonnie started to bleed as several cuts covered her stomach, she held onto her stomach feeling the blood rushing out.

Jeremy rushed over towards her, "What the hell Liv?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, he was confused about everything going on. "Why would you do this to Bonnie? What the hell did she do to you?" he asked.

"Ask Tyler." she said. "I'm out of here" she explained storming off.

"Liv... wait!" he said for a moment, then he saw Bonnie bleeding, he rushed over towards her pushing Jeremy out of the way. Tyler took off his shirt and pressed it to her stomach dabbing the blood, "Are you okay Bonnie?" he asked kissing her forehead.

That triggered something in Jeremy, he was suddenly pissed off. "What in the HELL is going on? Why are you touching her?" he asked.

Tyler made sure Bonnie was okay before turning towards him. "It's because I fucked your girl, and it felt SO good." he winked.

Jeremy looked at Bonnie, realizing exactly why Liv had done that. He charged at Tyler, "That's it... I've had enough.. time to die." he said shoving him onto the ground, he started to punch him as hard as he could in the face, kneeing him in the balls, punching and punching and not stopping. A crowd formed around them but Tyler didn't fight back at all.

"Jeremy NO!" Bonnie called out, watching Tyler bleeding. Bonnie was pissed at Tyler for telling him like that.

Jeremy continued "I'm gonna break every bone in your body." he exclaimed. "And then I'm gonna cut you up." he exclaimed clearly having lost his mind.

Bonnie moved over towards Tyler and used her magic to throw Jeremy across the room, and he flew.

Jeremy looked up throwing the ring at her. "Keep it, you're dead to me. Have fun fucking the mutt." he said gathering his things and walking out the door, slamming it.

Bonnie got up and finished dabbing her chest with his shirt. She looked at Tyler who was getting up and going upstairs to put another shirt on and Caroline who now came over.

"Well, was it worth it to cheat?" she asked staring at her.

Bonnie looked up at her and answered. "Yes, yes it was. Worth every moment of it. In fact, we had sex in every single room of this house." she said.

"Not even I did that with Tyler." she said.

"There's something you have to understand Caroline." she said looking at her.

"What's that?" she asked. "Because nothing you're doing makes any amount of sense lately Bonnie." she said.

Bonnie smiled. "I love him, I am one hundred percent in love with your ex boyfriend, and if you cannot understand that, then you and I.." she paused for a moment, knowing how much it hurt her to say something like this. "We cannot be friends." she said.

Caroline looked at her. "Bonnie, I am over Tyler." she said. "I support you guys as long as you are not cheating, because cheating only hurts those that love you. I mean did you see the expression on Jeremy's face tonight?" she asked handing her the ring. "he threw this at you." she said.

Bonnie nodded, "I know, and one day I hope to make it up to Jeremy but right now I need Tyler, and" she paused for a moment. "and Tyler needs me." she said with a smile.

"Then go on, be happy." she said. "Has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" she asked.

"That might take a while." she explained. "I mean he just broke up with Liv and I just broke up with Jeremy." she said with a nod.

"Something tells me it won't be too long now." she said turning on her heel and walking off, right behind her was Tyler.

"Ty" Bonnie called out.

"Bonnie." he said.

"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time, then they laughed.

Bonnie stepped forward wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. "I guess we can do this now." she said with a smile.

"I guess we can, Bonnie I have a question for you?" he asked.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"I know it's soon, but I had planned to ask you tonight. Be my girlfriend?" he spoke.

Bonnie thought a lot about it, knowing this was going fast, and she answered him. -

(OHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DID SHE ANSWER- NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT! :) ) 


End file.
